Haunted,PrankedBUSTED
by FearlessDragoness
Summary: This is a prank where some are scary, so read more to find out! I really stink at summaries...


**Haunted…Pranked…BUSTED!**

**1. Wear a fake mustache and name yourself Bob, greet/introduce yourself and walk out**

**2. Stare at the wall without blinking or moving**

**3. Chant weird incantations while sitting on the floor with a circle**

**4. Attach invisible string to yourself and let one of your helper pull you up to the roof while sleeping**

**5. Close the lights and make weird noises when someone is in the room (Do not show yourself)**

**6. Build a remote control and attach it to the door and open and close it continuously**

**7. Build an army of scraplets and when someone enters watch their reaction when you control the little critters**

**8. Make a dummy and make it look like you, hang it inside the room in front of the door with a rope and open its eyes (Do not show yourself)**

**9. When someone is inside fill the room with mist and dress yourself and your crew like zombies and chase him zombie style with growls**

** a remote controlled hand and assign one crew and when a victim comes, control the hand and aim for your crews neck but not tight and watch him fake death, let go and aim for the victim**

**11. Put a scary and trained dog in the room chained to a wall and tell it to attack (Do not show yourself**

**12. When someone leaves the doors open close the lights first then all the exit doors**

**13. When someone sits on a couch grab a knife holding it forward and say "MUST KILL" with wide eyes**

**14. Stare at someone and look shocked and say "Your one of them" and when he tries to touch you scream "AHHH EVILDOER!" running outside**

**15. Fill half of the room with darkness and when someone enters get out of the dark running while screaming monster and when someone approaches another jumps out of the dark wearing a skeleton costume**

**16. Dress yourself like a ninja with a handful of swords and when someone enters jump out with a battle cry and hold you swords up**

**17. Make a ghost in white with a face and hide it in dark with attached strings that are invisible, and when someone enters pull out the ghost and when he takes it off say "BOO!" behind**

**18. When someone is in a room that doesn't want to leave, leave and grab a chainsaw with a mask, and jump into a room with the chainsaw started and laugh like crazy**

**19. When someone sits down put a holographic girl that is white with hair covering her face and her hand reached out put it beside the couch and tap the shoulder**

**20. When your seating near someone say in a demonic voice "I will have to find a new host body" and grin while looking at him**

**21. When someone sits beside you laugh then stop, do it again and stop, let out a little laugh then burst out laughing continuously while clutching yourself**

**22. Get a wild cat that is sleeping and when someone enters hide it behind your back and show it to his face, wake the cat up and when it scratches him and he gets angry frown and say "I just wanted to be nice"**

**23. When someone enters say "WELCOME BACK!" and hug him and say "I'll miss you" and leave trying to cry**

**24. When someone goes to a bathroom shower and scream when he enters**

**25. Put a whoopee cushion on the seat and when someone sits cover your mouth and say "DUDE!" and walk out**

**26. Go in front of the mech and ask him if he wants to see a trick, if he refuses do a stunt then act like you're in pain and that your bones are broken with a shout**

**27. Watch a movie with zombies with it and don't take your eyes off, and when someone enters and made a sound ready your blasters and scream while missing the victim**

**28. Borrow something from someone that refuses to give, if they refuse poke them and say that you could borrow their stuff**

**29. When someone is sleeping grab a water balloon and aim for the face**

** everything black with red eyes holding a scythe and say "You're times are up!" in a low voice and start chase**

**Chapter 1 **Bob

Smokescreen was bored out of his mind, he has nothing to do in the rec room and Bumblebee came in

"Hey dude, feel like doing anything?" Bee asked and I thought for a while and I had an Idea, I whispered it to Bee's ears and a huge smirk appeared on our face

"LET'S DO IT!" Bee said and Smokescreen whispered the plan, we were in the computer room while Bee went to the rec room

Then he put on a mustache and went inside the rec room and waited

It had been a day for Bulkhead, he had been exercising all day so he headed to the rec room and get some energon, until he opened the door he saw Bumblebee in the door

"Hey Bee" Bulk said

"Bee? Who is this Bee you speak of? My name is Bob nice to meet you Bob" and Bee walked off to the computer room leaving a confused Bulkhead

"Your turn Smoke" Bee said as he saw Smokescreen laughing his aft off

"I never saw that kind of expression in his face before" Smoke said and began to walk to the rec room


End file.
